Crazy Talks
by blazingalex
Summary: A schizophrenic Lucario tells a fictional story about him and his crush to his friends in a mental hospital after they came to visit. Rated M for sexual themes and references, coarse language, violence, and other reasons. Pop culture can and will be used. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in the story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Talks

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. CJ, Izzy, Alex, Chloe, they're all I can write about. I can never end the series.**

**Same old characters, same old setting, but different style of telling the story.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

A male Lucario sat at a table in a white recreational room; a shiny, female Servine sat next to him. She grabbed his paw.

"CJ," she began. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I begged my mom to stay, but she wouldn't listen."

"Really, Izzy?" The Lucario, CJ, asked. "That's so sweet."

"I'm only here because I got my license and I wanted to come back to my hometown." Her eyes glistened with tears. "I wanted to be with you."

"I wanted to be with you, too. I-I love you." CJ placed his other paw on top of her hand. She began to cry.

"Aw, CJ." She pulled him into a hug, her feelings for him rising. "I think I love you, as well." Tears fell down their faces. "How long have you had those feelings for me?"

"Ever since we were little. I based a story off of real events. Other stuff I made up."

"You wrote a story about me?"

"I've been telling one. Ain't that right, Luke?" Across the room stood two males; a Luxray and a human.

"You gotta hear it," the Luxray, Luke, told Izzy. "It's amazing." The human hit him. "Ow! The fuck was that for, Sol?"

"Don't encourage him," the human, Sol, said. "You'll just make it worse."

"I love those two," CJ said to Izzy. "They're like my bodyguards."

"That's cool," Izzy stated. "Oh, by the way, Adrian is stopping by as well. I texted her. So when she comes, you can tell us the story."

"Okay. Will Mark be coming, also?" Izzy looked up at him, confused. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You don't know him." Just then, a female Zoroark came into the room.

"Izzy!" The Zoroark exclaimed.

"Adrian!" The two girls ran and hugged each other. CJ stood up, smiling.

"It's good to actually see you again," he told the Zoroark.

"I'm sorry, CJ," she said. "If I would've known you were here, I would've-" She was cut short by a hug from the Lucario.

"I missed you, too." He let go of her. Luke and Sol approached CJ, holding a straight jacket.

"C'mon, CJ," Sol said. "Back to your room." They slipped the jacket on him with ease, clipping it so he wouldn't escape.

"Can my friends come with?" CJ asked. "I really wanna finish the story."

"I guess so," Luke responded hesitantly.

"Yay!" He turned to Izzy and Adrian. "Follow us to my room!" He was led out into the hall, the girls behind them.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway. Sol opened the door, allowing CJ and his friends to enter. Luke took the straight jacket off of CJ and the two assistants left.

"Wow, CJ," Izzy said, looking around the room. "You became…artistic." She looked at a drawing of her on the wall. Next to her in the picture, were Adrian and a Quilava that she didn't recognize. Adrian, on the other side of the room, picked up a recording device and hit play on it.

"'The mass hysteria died down after three and a half hours after the fire department came and extinguished the fire,'" CJ's voice narrated on the recorder. "'Izzy hasn't returned yet. I decided to go back in and look for her.'" Adrian stopped it.

"That was a heart-breaking part right there," CJ told her. "Izzy disappeared after a ginormous explosion at a concert."

"You took me to a concert?" Izzy asked. "Who was performing?"

"Your favorite: Avenged Sevenfold. Ironically, the explosion happened right after the song 'Not Ready to Die.'"

"Oh, CJ." She hugged him again, tears returning to her. He sat her down on his cot.

"It's okay, Iz. That was just chapter seven."

"'Chapter seven?'" Adrian repeated.

"Yeah. The rest are in the nightstand." She opened the drawer.

"Holy shit! How many are there?"

"Seventeen. And I still got more to say. You girls wanna hear?" They nodded their heads. CJ grabbed a box from under his cot and pulled out a fresh recorder. "Please don't interrupt me." He cleared his throat and pressed the record button. "Chapter eighteen…"

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What's going to happen next? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Restart

**Hello, blazingalex here. Shout-out to blazingawesome007 for reconsidering writing. Once he has time like during winter or summer break, you might see some stories from him. Give him some support, please. We can't let another writer go to waste.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy. CONTAINS NUDITY!**

* * *

*Four years after "They Said All Teenagers"*

I laid on the couch, watching my new wife, Izzy, play the Xbox Infinite. My four-year-old daughter, Taylor, was sprawled across my torso. Born on May 2nd, 2031, Taylor was the second-best girl to enter my life. Guess the first.

"Daddy," Taylor groaned. "I'm tired."

"Do you wanna go to bed?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm." I picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

We stopped on the third floor and I carried her to her room. She had fallen asleep in my arms, her face pressed against my shoulder. I opened her bedroom door and carefully placed her into her bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. I kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," I whispered. I turned on her nightlight and left, leaving her door open just a crack.

I went back down to the basement to join Izzy, but she wasn't there. Instead, her shirt hung onto the couch cushion. I looked at the floor. Her bra laid there, pointing towards the pool. A pair of jeans and panties sat in front of the door.

I peered into the room. Izzy sat in the hot tub, her back was to me, and a beer bottle was in her hand. I slowly undressed myself and crept towards her, keeping silent the whole time. Once behind her, I crouched down and began nibbling on her neck.

"Ah!" She gasped. "CJ! Oh! It's been ages!"

"Mm, I know," I moaned into her neck. "Oh, you still have that minty taste." As I sucked on her neck, Izzy grabbed my head to maintain balance. She began to purr and pet my hair. I climbed into the water next to her.

"Oh, CJ, are you sure she's asleep?"

"She was out cold in my arms." I turned her head and locked lips with her, shoving my tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm!" My paws travelled down her back and onto her hips. She moved and sat on my lap, bending my hard-on. We broke apart for air. "Whaddya say, Ceej? Shall we have another child?"

"Hold on, Iz. Not-not now. Something tells me you've had a few."

"Only four."

"Look. We will, alright? I promise. Just not now." I gave her a quick kiss. "Okay?"

"Okay." She turned around and laid herself onto me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine.

* * *

*Real time*

"CJ, stop," Izzy said, sniffling. "You're gonna make me cry." CJ pressed stop and put the recorder down. He put his arm around her for comfort.

"Izzy," he started. "This story has a lot more heartbreak scenes that make you wanna punch me in the throat; but now isn't the time to tear up, okay?" He wiped away some of her tears. "Save those for when the book comes out." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's sweet and all, but when am I going to be introduced?" Adrian asked.

"You came in around chapter four. I even gave you a housemate, Mark Kahn. He's from Johto."

"Ooh, he sounds lovely."

"I created him that way." CJ pointed to a drawing of a Quilava. "That's him." Adrian looked at the picture.

"He looks cute." She took it off the wall. "Wait a minute. He looks familiar." CJ looked up in confusion. "Can I keep this?"

"Uh, s-sure. I guess so."

"Can you finish the story, please?" Izzy asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Um, where was I? Oh, yeah, hot tub." CJ pressed record.

* * *

*Story time*

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine. The water rippled around us.

"I feel like listening to some music," Izzy stated, getting out and walking to my pants. She pulled out my phone and brought it back, unlocking it and choosing a playlist. "Here we go, something relaxing." A piano played softly. Izzy climbed back into the hot tub. I wrapped her in my arms and closed my eyes.

"CJ?" Izzy asked a few minutes later. I opened one eye.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I came back freshman year. I would've been lost if I stayed down there." I shook her a little bit in my arms.

"I'm glad you came back, too. I love you." I kissed her softly on her head.

"I love you too, Ceej." She turned around so she was resting her head on my shoulder. We fell asleep.

* * *

*Real time*

"CJ…" Izzy whispered. He looked up and was caught off-guard with a kiss. He brought his paw up to her cheek, caressing it softly. They broke apart. "Make copies of your recordings, please. I wanna listen to it."

"O-of course," CJ stammered. He stood up and pulled out the drawer. "I'mma go see if they can make…copies." He bolted out the door and headed to the front desk. Izzy turned to Adrian.

"He's so cute," Izzy said to her friend. Adrian, not paying attention, was still staring at the drawing of Mark.

"I don't understand," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Adrian looked up.

"How could've CJ known? He was admitted here before freshman year. That's when he came."

"Who?" She held up the picture.

"Mark! He moved here from…" Realization hit her. "…Johto!"

"Are you saying CJ's like a prophet?" Izzy asked.

"How else would he know?"

"CJ made Mark up. He's not real."

"Mark is in my house right now!"

"I'm back!" CJ called. Luke came in behind him, carrying a small box.

"This is for you," he said, handing Izzy the package before leaving again.

"Seventeen chapters all put onto one disc for you, Izzy." CJ put his drawer back.

"Thank you, Ceej," Izzy said. She kissed him again, holding onto his head. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, snaking its way to his appendage. CJ's paw slid down Izzy's back. He gave her ass a playful squeeze. She moaned into the kiss. Adrian began to grow pissed.

"Not to be rude," Adrian said, making CJ and Izzy break the kiss, "but I think we need to go." She grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged her away.

"Bye, CJ," Izzy called out. "I'll see you tomorrow!" They left, leaving the Lucario by himself. He laid back on his cot.

"She wants you, CJ," he muttered to himself. "She wants you badly. This may get me back to my normal sanity and out of this place."

* * *

**Ah, see? Same old plot twists, but in a different style. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What's going to happen next? Is Mark really real? Find out nex time. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby's Fourth and Last

**Hello, blazingalex here. I have a Christmas Special chapter just for you guys.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! He came! He came!" Someone jumped onto me, shaking me awake. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mmm...who came?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Santa!" She got off of me and ran out of the room. I rolled over and gently shook Izzy awake.

"C'mon, we gotta open presents now."

"What time is it?" She groaned. I looked at the clock and began chuckling.

"It's 5:30."

"Well, it's earlier than last year." She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. Danny appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me, CJ," he said, voice cracking and squeaking. "Was I like this? Waking up early on Christmas?"

"I don't know, ask your parents." He walked away, grumbling. I climbed out of bed and waited by the door for Izzy. She threw on her robe and followed me out the door and down the hall.

We went downstairs to the front foyer where everyone else sat, waiting.

"About time you two woke up," Jessie said. Hanna smacked her.

"Leave them alone," she told her wife. "It's way too early for all of us. I'm actually surprised you even got out of bed."

"Shut the fuck up, Hanna, or else you don't get your present."

"Maybe I don't want it if you're gonna keep making fun of the young parents."

"Hanna! Jessie! Please!" My mom cut in. "It's Christmas. Put your problems to the side for just one day." They just glared at each other. "Here, Sydney. This one is for you." She handed the Sylveon a present. I sat down on the floor, Izzy sitting next to me and Taylor jumping into my lap.

"Okay, Taylor," I said to her. "Which present do you want to open first?"

"I wanna open all of them!" She exclaimed.

"All at once?" Izzy asked jokingly. She picked up a present and handed it to Taylor. "Here. This is from me and Daddy." She grabbed it and immediately began tearing at the wrapping paper.

"Cool! A put-zel!" She held up a jigsaw puzzle box.

"Wow," Hanna murmured. "A puzzle. What's next, a book?"

"Shut up, Hanna," Jessie told her threateningly.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Someone shouted merrily from another room.

"Santa!" Taylor jumped. A man in a red suit and hat came in. My grandpa.

"Merry Christmas!" He had a fake beard and stuffed his suit with a bunch of pillows.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite little girl in the whole wide world!" The way he altered his voice was great.

"That's it," Hanna said. "Taylor, sweetie, Santa's not real. He never was. This man is just your great-granddad dressed up." Taylor began to cry.

"You see what you did, Hanna?!" I screamed, trying to comfort my daughter.

"You know what, Hanna?" Jessie yelled. "Why don't you kill yourself so you can be with YOUR Taylor?! You always cry about her!" Hanna stood up, tears in her eyes, and slapped Jessie hard.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Hanna screamed before stomping out the door. Taylor was still wailing in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Tay," I whispered to her. "It's okay. Mommy and Daddy are here."

* * *

*Hanna's POV*

*Four hours later*

I pulled into the parking lot of the university. It's been about twenty years and it looks almost the same. Cars filled the lot, making it hard to find a spot. As I drove, I noticed a small section labeled "visitors."

Once parked, I walked up the stairs and through the front doors into the atrium. I looked around. It felt good to be back. I walked into the front office and approached the desk. A feeble Charizard appeared from under the desk; a box of paperclips in her claws. There was a scar on her left wing.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just visiting," I replied. She pulled out a clipboard with a sign-in sheet attached to it and a pen, handing me the items. I put my name down.

"It's good to see you again, Hanna."

"You too, Ms. Vordeux." She handed me the visitor sticker and I slapped it onto me before leaving the office.

I wandered down the hall to my old dorm room and knocked on the door. The numbers were nice and polished. A Delphox answered the door. She looked scared.

"Are you here to get rid of it?" She asked. I looked at her, confused.

"Get rid of what, exactly?" I asked her. She opened the door wider and invited me in.

"There's something in here that wakes us up every night. It sounds like someone is crying and sometimes, I find pillows and a blanket on the floor." I looked around the room.

"Taylor?" I whispered. Just then, a flower vase was lifted by an invisible force and floated towards me. I grabbed it out of the air and hugged it, closing my eyes. "Oh, Taylor!" I reopened my eyes and saw a Pikachu standing in front of me.

"Hi, Hanna," she whispered, pulling me in for a hug. "I've been waiting for you to return." She kissed me on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again, babe."

"Okay, nice reunion and everything," the Delphox said, interrupting an emotional moment. "But who is she?"

"This is...well, was Taylor. She used to live here with me and she was my first...girlfriend."

"I'm...sorry. About everything," Taylor told the Delphox. "It's just...it's been forever since i was alive and I wanted you and Lauren to know that I was here and I hoped that you could help take care of me. Please?"

"Okay," the Delphox answered reluctantly. Taylor pulled her in for a hug; tears of joy filled her eyes.

* * *

*CJ's POV*

"Jessie, I'm sure she's fine," Izzy said, her arm around the Floatzel in a sympathetic manner.

"No, no, she's probably dead," Jessie wailed. "I didn't mean it, I was just sick of her ruining Taylor's fun." All three of us were in Jessie's room. Taylor and Nichole were downstairs in the pool swimming. Hanna had been gone for a few hours.

"Jess," I whispered. "She knows that you care about her. And you know that she cares about you. She would never leave you forever." At that moment, Jessie's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"H-hello?" She asked, wiping away some tears. She jumped up onto her feet. "What? I-I'll be right there." She hung up. "I'll be back." She left the room, leaving me and Izzy alone.

"Well," Izzy said. "I better go check in on Taylor."

"Okay," I told her. "She might have to go down for a nap." She left and I fell back onto the bed. "Worst. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

*Real Time*

CJ put the recorder down, now done telling another chapter to Izzy and himself. Both of them were in the rec room. Izzy was leaning against her new boyfriend, trying to stay awake. His paw rested on her hip while his other one began brushing and stroking her hair. Adrian came in.

"Hey, CJ," she began.

"Shh," CJ shushed. "Let her sleep,"

"Okay, well, I brought someone here you would want to meet." She motioned for someone to come in from the hallway. A male Quilava stepped into the room. CJ was shocked on how familiar he looked.

"Mark?"

* * *

**Christmas cliffhanger. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Was that really Mark? What will the future hold for CJ and Izzy? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Real, and He's New

**Hello, blazingalex here. I dedicate this one to xGlaceon, as he is represented as a NEW CHARACTER! Also, any other Eeveelutions and Pokemon writers will be welcomed with open arms from me.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mark?" CJ asked.

"Do I know you?" The Quilava asked, confused.

"Mark, this is CJ," Adrian introduced. "CJ is a friend of mine and helped us meet."

"How?"

"I just…said it happened and it happened," CJ answered. "I didn't know it would actually happen." His face changed into pure amazement. "I wanna try something. I will now get a roommate."

"Alrighty, then," someone said from the hallway. "Let's get him into a room."

"We can bunk him with CJ," another voice said. "They might have something in common." CJ was shocked.

"Take me to the Hall of Origins, I can make things happen!" He shouted. "And now, Izzy's gonna wake up and give me a big kiss!" The Servine woke up and stared into CJ's eyes. He puckered his lips, waiting for the big moment.

**SMACK!** She slapped him out of his chair.

"You're not getting a kiss until I wake up when I wanna wake up," she told him. Luke came into the room.

"C'mon, CJ," he said. "Time's up." The Lucario stood up shakily and followed the Luxray out of the room. Mark looked over at Izzy.

"Relationship issues?" He asked.

"Exhaustion," she replied, putting her head back onto the table and falling asleep.

"C'mon, baby," Adrian said to Mark. "Let her sleep." They left, Mark hand-in-paw with Adrian.

CJ walked into his room and saw a male Glaceon sitting in the corner, scratching at his wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" CJ said, running over towards him. He pulled away his arms and saw the scratches, cuts, and scars. Some blood covered his left wrist. The Glaceon began to cry.

"I don't belong in this world!" He sobbed. "I don't belong!"

"It's okay, it's okay. You have a friend here."

"I don't have friends. No one wants me."

"Then I'll be your friend." He looked up at CJ, his eyes red from crying.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. Now, let's get you cleaned up." CJ picked him up and led him down the hall to the bathrooms. They entered the bathroom and began washing away the blood.

"Thank you," the Glaceon whispered. His light blue hair swept over his eyes as CJ scrubbed.

"No problem," CJ responded. "By the way, I'm CJ."

"I'm Ryan." CJ grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Ryan.

"Well, Ryan, things will get better from here on out. You're in safe hands now." Ryan gave a faint smile as he dried himself off. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, worst Christmas ever."

"What're you talking about?"

"Sorry. I'm trying to be like my dad. I'm gonna write a book.

"Wait, your dad wrote a book? Which one?"

"Uh…I don't know what it's called. I think it was about that one college over in Humilau City that closed down many years ago."

"Your dad write 'The Pokemon University?!'"

"I…guess so."

"Holy shit! That is one of the most famous stories out there, right underneath 'A Christmas Carol!'" They left the bathroom and went back to their room.

CJ threw himself onto his cot and pulled out his recorder while Ryan opened up a notebook and drew out a pencil and began doodling.

"You draw?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," the Glaceon responded. "And by the looks of it, I've got some competition." Ryan's eyes glanced around the room, eyeing each one of CJ's sketches. "Who's that?" He pointed to a picture of a Servine.

"That's Izzy. My love."

"She's hot."

"She's not hot; she's beautiful. She's what keeps me going."

"Where is she now?"

"With Adrian." CJ pointed to a drawing of a Zoroark. "And Mark." He pointed to the Quilava.

"Friends of yours?"

"I just met Mark today, but he was already in my story. I was so confused when I met him/"

"You sure that was your first time meeting him? I mean, there is a small possibility that other events already happened, you were sent back in time, and now you're in here because you're now remembering those original events that took place. All of this is probably the effect of some paranormal activity." CJ looked at him in confusion. "What caused you to come here?"

"Izzy moved away a couple years ago," the Lucario answered. "Then I started seeing her everywhere, along with a few others."

"So some supernatural force made you live events, brought you back, then made a small change that impacted your life. If this theory is correct, then in the previous events, I should be dead because there would've been no one to stop me from scratching my wrists."

"Shut up. You cut yourself. You shouldn't be talking about these alternate events and the supernatural."

"That's not all I did," Ryan said, his voice changing into a grave tone. "I tried hanging, I tried pills, hell, I even stepped out into the middle of a road once. Right in front of a pick-up!"

"Ryan…"

"Shut up, CJ! I have been depressed ever since my sister killed herself as a result of her being bullied! And now, because of that, I'M getting shit!"

"Luke!" A Luxray came running down the hall. "Get Comfort Girl over here, now!"

"You got it!" Luke nodded. He ran back out. CJ turned around and looked at Ryan. The Ice type was on the verge of tears.

"What am I?" He asked angrily. "Not good enough or something?"

"Ryan," CJ started. "Comfort Girl is a patient that lost her entire family due to a tragic event. She is going to hold you, love you, and maybe even call you hers. Okay?" Luke came back, a female Vaporeon behind him.

"Who needs comfort?" She asked, panicking. She noticed Ryan and quickly ran up and hugged him. "It's okay. Shh, don't cry. I'm here for you." They sat down onto Ryan's cot, holding each other. CJ stepped out of the room into the hall and closed the door.

As the two Eeveelutions held onto each other, Ryan placed his head onto the Vaporeon's breasts. She began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're actually kinda cute," she said.

"You think so?" Ryan asked. "She gave him a small kiss on his head.

"I think I'll claim you as my own."

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What is going to happen to this new relationship? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Is Love Really a Battlefield

**Hello, blazingalex here. I guess this will be the last chapter for now.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

CJ came back into the room only to find Ryan and Comfort Girl asleep on Ryan's cot, both of them in each other's arms. CJ smiled and placed himself onto his own cot, pulling out his recorder.

"Chapter twenty-one," he said.

* * *

*Story time*

I lied on Hanna's bed, my paws over my face.

"There have been better Christmases than this one," I said aloud.

"Like what?" Someone asked. I looked up and saw Nichole standing in the doorway in her bikini.

"Remember that one Christmas a couple years ago when my two grandpas broke out into a fistfight?"

"Yes! I still can't believe Harley tripped over his own cane."

"You mean Harvey?"

"That's what I said."

"No, yo-never mind. Forget it"

"Well, Taylor went down for a nap with Izzy, so it looks like we got this room to ourselves."

"Y-yeah. It, uh, it looks that way, yeah." Nichole entered the bedroom and crawled on top of me. She took my right arm and kissed the spot where my spike should be.

"You know you want this," she whispered. My breath became shaky.

"Nichole, I shouldn't. I'm married."

"That makes you even more attractive." She began to lick and suck on my neck. I let out a small moan. "Gotcha."

"Nichole, please." She moved up to my face.

"Shh, quiet, CJ. Let your lust take over." She kissed me deeply, sticking her tongue into my mouth and swirling it around between my teeth. I pushed her away.

"No, Nichole. I'm not gonna cheat on Izzy."

"She won't have to know."

"Last time I cheated on her, I almost killed myself. Remember that?" I sat up. She sat next to me. "I don't want to go through that pain and heartbreak again." I looked up at the Weavile. "You're a great girl. I'm sure you'll find the right person." She gave me a hug.

"I know, CJ." She let go. "But you'll have to do for now." She punched me in the face, knocking me out.

I came to a little while later as Nichole was going to work on my member, swirling her tongue around the tip. I tried to move, but I was stuck.

"Oh, you're awake," Nichole stated. "Good. Now we can have some fun." She placed my dick between her small breasts and began moving her chest. I tried to escape again. Nothing.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"Frozen bindings. I was messing around one day and accidentally froze Jessie to a wall with her legs spread apart, like in a sex dungeon." She proceeded to engulf my cock with her lips, suckling on the tip gently.

"Stop. Please." She reached up and freed my arms, allowing me to grab her head to force her off. Bad timing.

"CJ?" I looked up and saw Izzy standing in the doorway.

"Izzy." She didn't' say anything. She just stomped down the hall. I pushed Nichole off, pulled up my pants, and went after my wife.

I found Izzy in the lounge room; her face was in the cushions. I could hear her crying. I sat down next to her on the couch and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You okay, Iz?" I asked. She turned around and faced me; tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"Why don't you go fuck Nichole again?!" She yelled angrily. "She seems more interesting than me! Your own wife!" She threw a pillow at me and got up. I grabbed her arm.

"Izzy just let me explain." She pulled her arm away. "I'm sorry, okay? But it wasn't my fault. Nichole knocked me out and strapped me to the bed. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck. It was her idea."

"That sounds like a load of shit. How can I even trust you after that stunt you just pulled? You know what? Don't bother coming to bed tonight." She left, leaving me on the couch. I put my head into my arms.

"Fuck me.

"I will," a voice said.

"Go away, Nichole. You're ruining my marriage."

"Aw, come on, CJ. You love it."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I looked up at her fiercely, my eyes filled with a fiery rage. She backed away slowly and I fell back don't onto the couch. "Oh, Izzy!" I began to cry into my paws. "I guess love really is a battlefield."

* * *

*Real time*

CJ put the recorder down and looked over at the couple once more with a smile on his face. Comfort Girl lied on Ryan's chest while Ryan held onto her with one arm.

"Well, most of the time," CJ added. He got up, grabbed the covers, and threw them over Ryan and his new girlfriend. Comfort Girl gave a small sigh.

CJ left the room, closing the door, and wandered around the halls.

"Psst!" A voice hissed as CJ passed an empty room. He stopped and backed up. As soon as he reached the doorway, he was pulled in. A small, female Celebi held him against a wall.

"Do I know you?" CJ asked.

"Yes, you do," she answered.

"I don't believe we've met."

"What're you- Oh, yeah, I forgot." She placed her hand onto CJ's face.

* * *

CJ opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in the lounge room; a Celebi floated above him.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "Libby?"

"No, it's one of the Cabbage Patch Kids," she replied.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I went Doc Brown on your ass. Just my way of saying goodbye forever. You know, a final middle finger. Consider it a gift from a friend." She began to float towards the window. "Oh, by the way. You and Izzy will be fine. Just give it a week. Your daughter on the other hand…"

"Just go."

"Whatev's, man." She left, leaving CJ alone at last. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Wait, what about Taylor?"

* * *

**Yeah, this is probably the final chapter in this story. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything in the next installment. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
